A Timeless Love
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: We will always be together," the warm voice muttered making me look look up into a pair of blazing amber eyes. "How can you be so sure?" a voice-my voice asked. A cool hand came up to cup my face. Everything I have done, I have done to be with him.
1. The Beginning

**_Author's Note: Hey everyone. I know have I havent updated on my other stories but this one was a spare of the moment. Please read and review. Also I own the story. I changed the name from Hermione to Emma because of a reviewI got that I agree with totally!_**

_**The Beginning**_

"_We will always be together," the warm voice muttered making me look up into a pair of blazing amber eyes. _

"_How can you be so sure?" a voice-my voice muttered. A cool hand came up to cup my face. Everything I have done, I have done to be with him. _

"_Our love is something that few people have ever seen, my pet, a love that can live forever in time." He answered. His words clouded my minds as his cool lips brushed up against mine. _

…_a love that can live forever…_

My eyes flashed open as the remnants of the dream left my mind. My body shivered as I tried to stretch. "I must have fallen asleep," I thought to myself as I looked around. We were still driving towards our new home in Lilac Grove. I glanced out the window before the feeling of despair overcame me. Why do I keep dreaming about him..this phantom?

"What are you thinking about, Emma?" Mom asked me as I gazed out the window. My confusing thoughts stopped as Mom's words registered. I glanced up to find Mom's sparkling blue eyes watching me in the rear-view mirror. Her long, caramel hair was down in curls. She was truly beautiful.

"Nothing, Mom." I answered my voice low but sweet. I pulled on my thin, black hood and gazed back out the window. The evergreen trees blurred into a swirl of greens and blacks. The sky was overcast…it had been that way since we left. It was like even Mother Nature knew something was going on and warning us to leave. My hand went to my locket. It was a family heirloom from my great-great-grandmother. It was a beautiful piece, made of pure silver; emeralds were set into the intricate designs. I never took it off.

"There has to be something on your mind, sweetie." She stated with an over-sweet voice. Inside I wanted to cringe, yet I controlled myself. How could she understand the feeling of dread that had swept over me constantly? Thoughts that weren't my own crept into my dreams. Unknown love…it's a damn curse that I can't explain.

"I'm just tired," I answered sweeping back a piece of my caramel colored hair. "That's all." A smile appeared on her face showing that the interrogation was over.

"We are almost there," I heard her mutter making me sigh in relief. "Why don't we stop at a Starbucks and get some coffee?" I nodded in agreement. Maybe caffeine would clear my head. I was sure of one thing though. Something was going on that would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 1

_**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone**_

**_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_**

**_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_**

**_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_**

**_This time I will be listening._**

"Emma!!" Mom yelled making me look up from my journal. It was raining and since I knew nothing about this place, I did the only thing a teenager would think of: I turned the music up LOUD and blocked everything else out. A special kind of numbness overcame me instantly so I was grateful.

"Yeah, Mom?" I yelled back turning the music back down. It had been a long day so far. There is no telling what Mom would make me do. I watched as my door opened to reveal Mom's presence.

"Finally!!" she sighed in relief. "You would think you were deaf." I rolled my eyes and looked back at my journal. Its pages were filled with all my dreams of that man. What I would give to know what was going on with me?

"What do you want, Mom?" I asked nicely putting on a fake smile. It seemed to work because a smile graced her face instantly.

"I have to go out for a few minutes to get some supplies." She told me eagerly. "There is money in my bag for a pizza if I'm late." I nodded and smiled.

"Go do whatever, Mom." I muttered like it didn't matter. "I'll be here when you get back." I watched as Mom left my room in one swift movement. I got up from my bed and gazed out of my window. I watched as Mom drove out of the driveway and I truly felt alone now.

_**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**_

**_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you_**

**_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is your's_**

I listened to music almost to the point of where it is a religion. Anything to make me forget. Even now, in this new town, I felt like I was closer to the object of my dreams. I licked my lips. I need to get something to drink. I haven't left my room in awhile... I'm practically becoming a hermit. I rolled my eyes at the thought and got up from my bed. I pulled up my pajama pants and grabbed my black hoodie. Today has become a sort of bum day for me. Too lazy to change into jeans. I quickly pulled it on and walked out of my room.

As I slide down the banister, I noticed something. A feeling of caution overcame me in an instant. Something wasn't right. I pulled up my brown locks and looked around. Nothing looked off. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Powerade. "Just being paranoid," I muttered to myself. Yet a part of me thought differently.

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is your's)  
My heart, my heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's  
My heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's  
My heart is...**_

I placed the drink on my end table and sighed. I hate being alone especially in a house. I turned up the music and decide to look out the window. It was still raining, but only lightly. Maybe after Mom comes home, I could use the car and looked around the town. There had to be some shops that had decent clothes. As I continued to think about the town, I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. I pulled the black curtain back and looked out of the window more closely. Standing underneath an oak tree was the outline of a guy and he was watching me. He was wearing ripped jeans and a black hoodie similar to mine. Yet there was something about him...a presence that he emitted. I took a deep breath in as I realized that my body was shaking. I let the black curtains go so I could steady myself. What the hell was going on??? I glanced back out that window. A whimper escaped my lips when I saw that the guy had disappeared. I did one thing that I had never done before.

I fainted.

**Author's Note: This song is My Heart by Paramore. I dont know why I put this song in here but I like it. So here you go!! Hope you like this chapter! R&R**


End file.
